The Worst Mistake
by zeejack
Summary: Sam has made a lot of mistakes in his life but when you've made the worst mistake in your life how do you make it right? Sam has one chance...can he fix it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first time I have ever written a story, EVER! To all my wonderful friends on Tumblr who encourged me to try, thank you. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! Also a shoutout to Dopespeak for telling me DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

**I do not own anything that has to do with Glee**

Sam POV

Sam sat in the back row in the choir room. Everyone was talking about their plans for the future. What am I going to do, he thought to himself. He had the lowest SAT scores in the school's history. Sam knew he wasn't the smartest guy but he also knew he wasn't what the SAT score reflected. Thinking back Sam tried to figure out when everything had went to hell. All of his best friends had graduated and left him behind. **She** had left him. Just thinking of **her** made his chest hurt. Sure he had dated Brittney, which didn't last, there were no feelings there except friendship. When she left for early admissions to MIT, he was relieved. They remained friends but that's all they could ever be. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore **her** when **she** came back time and time again the ache never went away.

Mr. Shue came in and called for everyone's attention. 'This week we're having some of our old friends stop by. We're getting ready for nationals and we need their help". Various mummers of agreement were heard. "We got here by default so let's show them that we deserve it, default or not. So let's give a hand for Kurt, Mercedes, and Mike!"

All of a sudden Sam couldn't breathe, **Mercedes** was here...oh shit! What was he going to do? Just breathe, damn it, just breathe. Easier said then done. **Mercedes **was back.

Mercedes and the others walked in and the room went wild. Joe and Sugar immediately ran to Mercedes along with Unique to smother her with hugs. Sam just sat frozen, he wanted so badly to take her in his arms. But he no longer had that right.

_**flashback**_

_Sam and Mercy are sitting on her bed. _

_Mercedes: "So Sam I think we should have at least two skype dates a week and text and call each other everyday. what do you think?" _

_Sam: "Mercy, do you think that is going to be enough? You will be in LA. Meeting new people, working on your album, and school. I will be here stuck in Lima trying to finish school. I don't want to hold you back."_

_Mercy just looked at Sam, with her not saying anything Sam began to squirm unable to meet her eyes._

_"Sam are you saying we should break up?" she asked quietly Sam could see the beginning of tears in her eyes and he felt like shit. "Just look at Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittney, Hell Blaine cheated on Kurt.'' "So because they all broke up then we will too?" Mercy asked. "Is there someone else you want to see?" _

_"No! No! just want to save the heartbreak, the loneliness, and tears that will happen because we will be thousands of miles apart, that's all."_

_Mercedes looked at him for a long moment and with tears falling from her eyes she agreed, not because she wanted to but she could see that Sam had made his mind up._

_Mercedes stood up and asked Sam to leave. Sam reached for her but she backed away him. "No Sam, you gave up right when you broke my heart."_

_Sam's arms fell to his side. As he turned to leave he felt that he had just made the worst mistake in his life. As the door closed behind him tears started to fall from him eyes._

NPOV

Everyone was laughing and talking excited to see each other. Mike looked up and saw Sam just sitting and called him over. As Sam made his way over to the group he could feel the palms of his hand start to sweat. _God she looked so beautiful. _"Hey dude what's up?" Mike asked, ''you can't give us no love for coming to save New Directions assess?" Sam laughed and gave him hug. As the group all hugged each other Sam finally came face to face with Mercedes. She simply nodded at him with hurt reflecting in her eyes and walked over to Artie. Sam was angry, embarrassed, not to mention a lot hurt. Inside a little voice was asking why are you angry, and hurt, this is what you wanted. You dumped her. She was willing to try.

"Ok, everyone settle down" Mr. Shue said, ''this is the way it's going to work for the next month they are all taking classes by extension to help us. Mike is here to help everyone get the dance choreography just right. Kurt is here to design and help make the costumes and Mercedes is here as your vocal coach.

As everyone took their seats Mike remained standing. "The way we are going to get our dancing on point is to bring back booty camp." Groans could be heard around the room. Mike laughed, "I know but I will be giving one on one secessions for those who need extra help. I know tomorrow is Friday but it's never to early to start"

Kurt then took the floor. "Are there any of you that can sew and design? Tina I know you are a whiz, and Mercedes will be helping us." Unique and Marley raised their hands. "Great, with you ladies helping we can do this! I will get back with you for when we will meet to work on designs and start sewing."

As Mercedes stood, all Sam could do was look at her and think how much of a fool he had been. He didn't know if she had a man but he was determined to find out and Kurt would be the one to know. Good thing he was still living in the Hudson-Hummel home. He had been the biggest fool to ever break up with Mery but he was going to change that. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but then when had it ever been easy when it came to getting Mercy?

Mercedes gave a soft laugh as Unique squealed "Bring it mama Mercy!" "This year we are not going to follow the past performances of New Directions." she said as she shot Mr. Shue a look. "The judges have said songs from the 2000's. The theme for this year's competition is Emotions of a Relationship. So we are going to bring it. Mr. Shue, Kurt, Mike, and I have come up with a set list that is fresh and not the old New Directions."

Excited mummers could be heard along with Artie's praise hand. Looking from one to another with wonder and excitement, they wondered if they be able to pull it off? Hell yeah!

As Mercedes continued, Sam's mind wandered. What could he do to get her back. But first he had to get her to talk to him. As he looked around the room, Kurt, she would be spending time with Kurt. So that meant he needed to get Kurt on his side. This had to work, he needed his Mercy, he had been a fool to break up with her and acted an even bigger fool this year. Time for the real Sam to come back.

''The songs to choose from will be, Next to Me'' by Emeli Sande. 'Just Give Me a Reason' by Pink feat. Nate Ruess, 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boys, 'Beneath your Beautiful' by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande, 'Princess Of China' by Coldplay, feat. Rihanna, and 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida. 'Just a dream' by Nelly, 'Until the End of Time' by Justin Timberlake, and 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes. '' As Mercdes named out the songs you could hear the excited buzzing in the class room. ''There will be try outs for the songs so think carefully of what song best fits your voice and who sounds best with you. Also if there is a song that you think would fit into the set then please sing it for us. Pop, R&B, Country and Western will all be welcomed''

Mr. Shue told them since it was Thursday, they had Friday and the weekend to think about and practice the songs because Monday auditions would begin.

Sam smiled, he knew just what song he would sing. What Sam didn't know was that Kurt was watching him the whole time. He knew how his Diva felt about Sam. Looking at Sam he saw that Mercedes was not the only one with feelings. Now how was he going to clean this mess up they had made?

That evening at dinner, Burt and Carol were busy catching up with Kurt. Sam didn't say much, trying to figure out a way to approach Kurt. All during dinner Kurt noticed the looks Sam was sending his way but he ignored him. He knew this had to be handled in a delicate manner. First he had to make sure of Sam's feelings for Mercedes, then concentrate on his Diva's feelings. That would be the hardest to do.

Sitting in his room, thinking about the song he wanted to sing, he heard a knock, "Come in", Sam called. "Got time to talk?" Kurt asked. "there's some things I want to know and only you can answer." Sam looked at him curiously, but nodded. "What do you want to know?"

Kurt stared at him with his head cocked to the side, and asked, "Are you still in love with Mercedes? and if the answer is yes, why are you fucking with her head? More importantly what are you going to do to fix this shit storm? Mercedes is very important to me and when she hurts I hurt. So I need answers and they better be damn good ones"

With Kurt no longer being there to talk to every day Blaine found himself spending more time with Sam. He found out there was more to the blonde then just a fit body and goofy impressions. He had pains, insecurities, and doubts. They also shared another thing in common. They still loved their exs. Where as Blaine had lost Kurt because he cheated on him. Sam had ended his relationship with Mercedes because he was afraid to try the long distance relationship.

When Sam started dating Brittney Blaine was confused, Sam started to behave in an irrational manner. He used maps to find his way around the school. He sat there and said nothing when Brittney called Wade, Mercedes. He told Brittney he loved her and she had always been the one for him. That was when Blaine knew Sam was having serious issues. He tried to talk to him but Sam just kept saying everything was perfect. Perfect his ass, Blaine wasn't stupid.. He noticed that when Mercedes came back to Lima and visited the choir room Sam could not stop staring at her. But he would never speak to her, just stare.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_As they looked over the song list Blaine noticed that Kurt was watching Sam. Who was watching Mercedes. "Sam, could I talk to you for a moment?" Blaine asked. Sam just looked at him for a few seconds and walked over to him. "So why are you staring at Mercedes so hard?" Blaine asked. Sam blushed and looked down, just then Mercedes laugh rang out. Sam's turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. "I just miss her Blaine. I made the dumbest mistake of my life and I don't know how to fix it" he replied. "The crazy things I did trying to deal with her not being here like dating Brittney, knowing I didn't have real feelings for her. Saying I loved her and she was always 'the one', ignoring Mercedes when she came to town, running around pretending to be Evan Evans" Sam ran his hand through his hair and blew out a deep breath. "It's just one huge clusterfuck and I don't know what to do anymore" Looking at Blaine with pain in his eyes, Sam could only close them and wish he could go back in time and fix the mess his life had become. _

_"You know she still loves you, she's just really hurt" Blaine said. Sam's eyes widen and he had to sit down. "Ho- How do you know this? Don't say that, just because we're friends and you want to make me feel better" Sam was upset, yet a huge part of him wanted to believe Blaine. Then he thought of the pain he saw in __**er**__ eyes, pain that he had caused. After promising to never hurt her again. Well he blew the hell out of that promise. Looking down he just shook his head no. He could feel the tears but he refused to let them fall. He had done this to himself, to her, to them._

_"I know because Kurt is her best friend and they talk. They talk a lot about what she's going through. Also the fact that I cheated on him" Blaine explained calmly. "Wait, how do you know all of this? Did Tina tell you this?" Sam was confused but really needed to know how Blaine knew all of this. _

_"Kurt and I may have broken up but we are still friends and we still talk. You both are our friends so your names comes up in our conversations. We noticed the way you two act when you are in the same room. When Mercedes is anywhere near, you're all over Brittney, but the minute she leaves, you can't wait to put distance between the two of you. Kurt has known Mercedes for years and can easily read the pain she is hiding behind and after spending time with her I can too." Sam bit his lip trying to look anywhere but at Blaine, knowing he was speaking the truth. "Sam, you're my best friend, but you fucked up royally. I look at you and I see the pain and how much you still love Mercedes. Do you want her back?"_

_Sam sighed and looked at Blaine, "More than I have ever wanted anything in my life. But I hurt her so much. I've acted such a fool. Why would she even give me another chance? I can't even get her to talk to me?"_

_"Kurt and I have been working on a plan. Just leave it to us. Give us a few days to work some things out. But Sam if you fuck this up...well we're putting our friendship with Mercedes on the line for you, don't make us regret it" Blaine looked Sam in the eyes to let him know there would be no more chances, no more help from them. He would be on his own and he would have to get through Blaine and Kurt to get to Mercedes. Meaning he had about as much of a chance as a snowball in hell._

_Sam just nodded, he understood and knew that failing was not an option. _

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Sam POV

Kurt's blunt statement caught Sam off guard. But Kurt had never been the one to beat around the bush, especially when it was something important. Mercedes was definitely important.

"Yes, I love her Kurt, but I messed up big time and she hates me now. I'll never be able to get her back" Sam ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I was a coward, I talked big, but when it came time to be the man she needed I folded." sighing "I didn't trust that I would be what she would still want once she made it to LA. A boyfriend still in high school, hell, I don't even know if I will graduate. I'm just a Lima loser who would drag her down" Sam could feel the tears coming. "She deserves more. What can I offer her Kurt? What do I have to give her?" Sam didn't even try to stop the tears. He just hurt, if it didn't hurt so much he would laugh because he was the cause of his own fucking pain.

Kurt listened to Sam and heard the truth in his voice. He was still angry with Sam for all the bullshit he had pulled. But more than anything he was mad at him for hurting Mercedes. "Sam, you did fuck up, you had the perfect girl for you, Mercy was with you when you didn't have shit. But did she care? No, she didn't, she only wanted you. Tell me something, Quinn cheated on you, Santana used you as a beard, yet you still talk to them. Brittney who was your girlfriend treated her damn cat better than she treated you. Mercedes only loved you, supported your dreams, accepted you for you and you've treated her like shit. Why?"

Sam closed his eyes, _just tell him the truth he thought_. "Because Mercy is my everything. I don't just love her Kurt, I'm in love with her. It's always been her and it always will be. Even when I was with Quinn I wanted her. Hell before Quinn, when I saw you guys singing in th quad...I, I just got caught up in the popularity game. Then Santana happened. We lost everything so I just tried to forget her. But prom, prom gave me a chance to have her and I took it. We had that summer, we were each other's first. It wasn't about the sex, there was no sex, we made love." Sam stood up and began to pace the room. Kurt sat on his bed waiting for his answers thinking this is a lot deeper on Sam's side then he and Blaine had thought.

"All the things I did were childish and immature. I was hurting so much and by pretending she wasn't there I didn't have to face it. I know Mercy heard how Britt called Wade, Mercedes and I didn't say anything. No excuse for that but me being an ass. Dating Britt, major stupid, hell even I knew it looked like incest, we looked so much like siblings. The worst part of dating Britt was giving proof to Mercy that the thin, white, blonde Cheerio was what I really wanted. I knew how insecure she was and I just proved her right. Now for the biggest clusterfuck of this whole pile of shit called my life. I told Britt, she was always the one I wanted and that I loved her." Sam laughed bitterly "Now if that isn't the biggest fuck up I don't know what is. The only good thing out of this whole mess is that I've never had sex with any of them. I've only made love with Mercy" Sam looked at Kurt, "So you see it's not me treating her like shit, it's just me being a piece of shit. Now I've lost the only woman I love, fuck my life"

Kurt sat there thinking about what Sam had said. "Sam, I believe you. But Mercedes is really hurting, she loves you, yes even through all this she still loves you. I'm going to help you but so help me you hurt her again and your body will never be found. I'm going to talk to her. I can't make promises but I do know you have a chance but you are going to have to open up and tell her everything and I mean everything." Kurt stood up. "This is your one and only chance, don't fuck it up"

As Sam watched Kurt leave the only thing going thru his head was - _Sam don't fuck this up. This is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. Don't fuck this up! __**DON'T FUCK THIS UP!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N You guys made me giddy over your lovely reviews! Thank you so much. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! Love you Sweetie. This is semi cannon, but mainly all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song that goes with this chapter is 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any the songs mentioned.

Mercedes POV

As Mercedes walked into the choir room her stomach was tied up in knots. She would see _**him **_again. Her steps faltered. Kurt seeing the stress on her face reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. Mercedes sent him a small smile and held her head high as she walked into the room. She was Mercedes Jones, Diva. A diva yes, but one with a broken heart.

The squeels and hugs from the members of the New Directions made her smile. Joe and Sugar's hugs bringing a true smile to her face. As she greeted them all she found herself face to face with _**him**_. She couldn't deal with that pain right now. She simply nodded at him and went to greet Artie. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of pain in his eyes. _Yeah right she thought to herself, If he felt any pain it's because Britt, the love of his life is gone._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The pain of knowing that Sam didn't want to try to keep their relationship over the distance was almost more then she could take. But what really broke her was when Tina told her about Sam and Britt. Sam, the same man that told her he would always love her. that she was the cream rising to the top. that they would always be together. that he would always fight for her. The same man that told Britt he loved her and that she was always the one he wanted._

_So much for his always, everlasting love. It seemed like he was always was only a blonde Cheerio away. Not just any girl, but her TroubleTone sister. She was angry and hurt. Not only at Sam but at Britt too. It seemed like their brand of love for her lasted only if she was around, because as soon as she was gone they fell into each other's arms. But that's what she deserved for believing that a guy like Sam would want her after being with Quinn and Santana. He just reverted back to type and he got what he wanted and dropped her. How silly of her to think she could keep him._

_**PRESENT - CHOIR ROOM**_

As she listened to Mike talk about booty camp again, she groaned inside. The groans and hell no's made her chuckle. It also brought back a memory she wanted to forget. The comment made by Sue still rang in her head. But not in a good way. The implausable sexual tension between Aretha and the Kentucky Fried Stripper, what a laugh. If she had only knew.

Feeling eyes on her she looked around and found Sam staring at her. She quickly turned around not acknowledging him. Why was he staring? He never noticed her before. She glanced at Kurt but he was looking hard at someone. She folllowed his line of sight. Kurt was looking at Sam...why was he staring at Sam. Mercedes shurged and turned her attention back to Mike. Yeah booty camp, she thought with a smile.

As Kurt came forward, Mercedes had to grin. it would be just like old times making costumes for the club. With Unique and Marley helping it would be a full on girl fun time. Tina would know all the gossip and Unique and Marley she knew were fun from previous visits.

Mercedes slowly got up as she still felt Sam's eyes on her. Well she would just have to ignore him. Just as he had been doing to her for months. She could do this. Sam meant nothing to her, it was a lie, but in order to get through this she had to believe it. God help her.

Mercedes had to laugh as Unique squeeled "Bring it mama Mercy!" "This year we are not going to follow the past performances of New Directions." she said as she shot Mr. Shue a look. "The judges have said songs from the 2000's. The theme for this year's compation is Emotions of a Relationship. So we are going to bring it. Mr. Shue, Kurt, Mike, and I have come up with a set list that is fresh and not the old New Directions."

The group seem excited by the news of doing current songs. The way Sam was staring was beginning to make her nervous but she was determined not to show it. "The songs will be on the board. Don't be afraid to step out of your box. Kurt is going to pass out a list of the songs we have picked but like I said, if you have one you would like to try out then please feel free to showcase it"

''The songs to choose from will be, Next to Me'' by Emeli Sande. 'Just Give Me a Reason' by Pink feat. Nate Ruess, 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boys, 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande, 'Princess Of China' by Coldplay, feat. Rihanna, and 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida, 'Just a dream' by Nelly, 'Until the End of Time' by Justin Timberlake, and 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes. '' As Mercdes named out the songs you could hear the excited buzzing in the choir room. ''There will be try outs for the songs so think carefully of what song best fits your voice and who sounds best with you. Pop, R&B, Country and Western will all be welcomed''

As Mercedes walked to her seat she glanced toward Sam. He was looking at her and was not even trying to hide the fact. Feeling confused she just looked away and sat down next to Mike. Why was he staring? The look in his eyes was familier but that couldn't be. Britt was his one and only. She was just the girl that gave her virginity to him. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to what was being said in the room. Mr. Shue told them since it was Thursday, they had Fiday and the weekend to think about and practice the songs because Monday auditions would begin.

_**THE LIMA BEAN THE NEXT DAY (FRIDAY)**_

As Mercedes walked to the door she heard her name called. Turning she saw Kurt hurrying to catch up with her, he had called her last night asking her to meet him at the Lima Bean, He said he had something he wanted to talk to her about.

Kurt eyed Mercedes, while she looked put together and as beautiful as ever, he could see that something was wrong. Giving her a warm hug and kiss to her cheek, Kurt guided her inside. "Go get us a table and I will get our coffee and something to snack on"Kurt said. "Ok, it's just going to be the two of us right?" Kurt nodded and left to get their order.

While waiting on Kurt, Mercedes mind kept wandering back to Sam and yesterday. She was so confused and not sure of what to think. "Here you go and a muffin to sweeten the deal" he said. "Deal? What deal?" she asked. Kurt laughed and eyed her with a smirk, "So tell me again about all the guys you are seeing in LA." "You know I'm not seeing anyone." Mercedes said suspiciously, "So why the question?" Mercedes knew Kurt and he was up to something. What, she didn't know but he wasn't leaving here until he spilled.

"Diva, you know I love you and your happiness is always important to me. Before you say anything let me finish. You're not happy. In fact you are miserable." Kurt held up his hand to stop her before she could say anything. "Say what you want but I know you. You haven't had a real smile or really laughed in months and we both know why...Sam."

Mercedes couldn't say anything, first she was stunned that Kurt had brought up Sam's name. Second, he was right, at one time she would have denied everything and went all diva on him. Over the past months Mercedes had matured, and found out the hard way, living in the land of denial was a place for fools and cowards. Looking around, after taking a deep breath Mercedes decided to go with the truth. Trying to lie to Kurt was like taking a lie detector test that she knew she would fail.

"Diva, are you still in love with Sam?" Kurt gently rubbed her hand as he waited for her to answer. Mercedes felt the tears coming but she was not going to cry over Sam, she had spent too many nights doing that. "Yes I am Kurt, but why are you asking me?" she asked. "it doesn't mattter, he's moved on and I'm just a distant memory for him. He may no longer be with Britt but he won't stay single long. Apparently he needs a girl on his arm and I can't be that for him right now."

"What if I were to tell you that Sam was still in love with you and wanted you back?" Kurt asked. At the look on Mercedes face, Kurt took a scoot back in his chair and prayed he wouldn't be wearing her coffee. Mercedes said nothing just looked at Kurt, no smile, no frown, just a blank look. Kurt was becoming nervous.

"What did you say? Why did you say it? Better yet, why should I even listen to you?" she demanded.

"I had a talk with Sam last night. I'm sure you have noticed that he's always staring at you. He stares at you every time you are anywhere around." Kurt stopped talking as Mercedes' palm slapped the table. "Kurt, I don't know what game Sam is playing but I want no part of it." she snapped. "Remember, Britt is his one and only. Me, I was just someone that he fucked under the disguise of being his girlfriend. While I was busy falling in love with him, he was busy getting a nut." Kurt could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. By now the tears were falling freely and there was nothing she coud do to stop them. Kurt grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"Mercedes, listen to me, have I ever lied or led you down the wrong path just for shits and giggles? Kurt asked. Mercedes searched his face and could find nothing but truth and honesty. Still she said nothing. Kurt looked into her eyes "Sam loves you Mercedes and more than that he is in love with you. He knows he fucked up and he wants to make it right."

"Why now Kurt? Is it because Britt is gone? Why now? Why should I believe anything out of his mouth? Do you believe him? What the hell is going on with my life?" The questions were coming so fast and hard that Kurt didn't have a chance to answer them, he simply did the next best thing and held his best friend's hands and let her cry.

"Mercedes, Mercedes!" Kurt finally got her attention. "I know how much Sam hurt you. So if I am coming to you on his behalf then you know I have a damn good reason. You need to talk to him, don't shut me out, you know I would not risk our friendship for anything. Sam may be my friend but you, you are my sister from another mister."

"Why Kurt? Can't you just tell me? Why do I need to talk to him?" Mercedes asked, her hands trembled and Kurt could hear the quiver in her voice.

It broke his heart to see her tears, but he knew they needed to talk. The only way to right this wrong was to get them back together. They were soul mates and what they had together could not be bought. You either had it or you didn't. They had it.

"Mercedes, please, talk with Sam. All those questions you have, he can answer them and more. You know I hold your happiness above everything, I wouldn't risk it. Take my word for it you need to talk to Sam. You won't regret talking to him." Kurt pleaded with her.

Looking into Kurt's eyes Mercedes could see nothing but his honest belief in what he was saying. Sighing, knowing she needed to be an adult about this she nodded yes. Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Leaning over the table he gave her a hug, promising her she wouldn't regret it.

Mercedes took out her phone and sent a text to Sam.

Kurt thinks we need to talk. Come to my house tomorrow at 1pm ~ Mercedes

Sam heard his phone, a ringtone he hadn't heard in months. With shaking hands he looked at the text message. Taking a deep breath he replied.

Kurt is right. I will be there, Thank you Mercy ~ Sam

"Kurt, if this goes wrong, I'm taking you to the carpet" Mercedes said.

"If this goes wrong Diva, I will gladly let you, just give me time to take care of one mistake first " Kurt replied.

A/N Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Mega hugs and love to you all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. How do you think this conversation will go down? Will Sam be completely honest with Mercedes?

Until the next time 3

zj


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is semi cannon, but mainly all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The songs to listen to while reading this chapter is 'All I Want' by Kodaline, and 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any songs mentioned.

_**SATURDAY THE HUDSON-HUMMEL HOUSE**_

Sam POV

Today was the day he was going to have his Mercy back. Sam was sure all he needed to do was just explain things to her and she would forgive him. He loved her and he was sure she still loved him. After all, love couldn't be turned off and on like a faucet. _Couldn't it, a little voice in the back of his mind said. Didn't you do just that with Mercy? Didn't you tell Brittney you loved her? If you could do it, what makes you think Mercy couldn't do the same? _Sam shook his head, not wanting to think that Mercy no longer loved him. I need to talk to Kurt he thought. Yes, Kurt would point him in the right direction.

NPOV

As Sam knocked at Kurt's room door he could hear voices. Thinking now was not the time he turned to leave. Just as he turned the door opened, there stood Blaine. "Come on in Sam, we were just talking about you" Kurt called out. Sam walked in feeling a little uncomfortable, wondering why they were talking about him. "Hi guys, what's up?" he asked.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks and turned to Sam. "We were just wondering how you planned to clean up this shit storm you created." Blaine said. Sam's mouth just opened and closed, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Kurt just snorted and looked at him. "Don't be so shocked, one would think you had learned your lesson of never shitting where you play. Need I remind you of Quinn and Santana? Now you have dragged my Diva into this mess. So again I ask, WHAT. ARE. YOU. GOING. TO. DO?"

Sam could only stand there, his mind was a blank and he was just a little rattled from the way Kurt was coming at him. Blaine looked at him and shook his head, "I think you need to see something before you answer Kurt." Turning to Kurt, Blaine told him to play the video, Kurt looked at him for a long moment and nodded. "Have a seat Sam." Kurt said, "Pay close attention to what you are about to see and hear." Sam was confused but sat at the desk and watched as a video started. He stopped breathing as he saw Mercy's face. She looked so sad, so hurt. His heart ached just looking at the most beautiful woman ever. The love of his life. As the music began to play Sam concentrated on the words and her face, that beautiful face.

_All I want is nothing more  
to hear you knocking at my door  
'cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy woman I'm sure_

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me?

Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody

oooohhhh ohhh

'Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
you took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens

But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody

ooooohhhhhh  
If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
To find somebody

Like you  
oooohhh

Sam was in tears, his tears matching the ones falling from her eyes on the screen. As the video came to an end all Sam could do was touch her frozen image on the screen. Her voice was as angelic as always. But nothing could hide the pain in her voice, in her eyes, on her face, pain that he had put there. Blaine reached over and turned the video off. Sam just sat there, only now realizing how deeply he had hurt her. His Mercy, the woman he had pledged to love forever, to keep her heart safe, to be at her side forever. The woman whose heart he shattered, how was he going to fix this? Could he fix this? Would his love be enough?

Blaine touched Sam's shoulder, turning him around in the chair. He looked Sam in the eyes and asked, "How badly do you want her back? How open are you willing to be with her? If you aren't willing to bare your soul to her then it's better you don't even talk to her." Sam still didn't say anything. - _if you loved me, why did you leave me_ - that phrase kept going through his mind, over and over. Her face and that line from the song, over and over in his mind.

Kurt kneeled in front of him, "Sam, Sam, talk to us." "When did she make that video?" Sam asked. "She made it when she was here for Christmas break. I taped her at my house." Blaine said. "You knew all this time? You never said a word to me?" Sam was angry but Blaine didn't care. "You were getting ready to marry Brittney...remember your true love" Blaine was pissed now and didn't care if Sam knew it."Why should I have said anything? You ignored Mercedes every time she came here. You shoved your so called love for Britt in her face every chance you could. So give me one fucking reason I should have given you even more ammo to hurt her. All she ever did was love you and you shit all over it" By this time they were standing toe to toe and their tempers were only rising. Kurt pushed them apart and told them both to sit down. "If you felt this way Blaine why have you never said anything?" Sam asked. "we're friends, I thought we could talk about anything."

Blaine sighed, "Yes we are friends Sam, but you changed. You started acting weird, and when you started dating Brittney. I tried to talk to you remember, you shut me down. I tried to talk to you about the way you were behaving, Evan Evans, the not studying, you not playing sports and you kept saying you knew what you were doing. You even bought a fucking cat so you and Britt could have a fake cat family to go along with your fake wedding! Hell, this is too much! You talk to him Kurt."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair, that in itself showed how frustrated he was. "Sam what Blaine is trying to say is that when you broke up with Mercedes you turned into a person none of us knew. You don't have to explain to us the changes in you but if you want to have any chance in hell of getting Mercedes back you have to give her a reason for every dumb ass thing you have done. Starting with why you broke up with her. I was there when she sang that song and I have never seen my Diva cry so much. I swear if you had been close by I would have cut you!" Sam just looked at the floor, silent. Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, it was all in Sam's hands now. Kurt was feeling nervous, he had talked Mercedes into meeting with Sam. Looking at him, Kurt wasn't feeling so good about having that conversation with her now. Damn, he thought to himself, today is not a good day to die! There was still a pair of Salvatore Ferragamo 'Lucas' Kiltie Loafers, he wanted to buy.

Sam looked up at them. "Every thing you guys said is true. I've have been a fool, a fake, and worse of all I tried to deny what my heart has told me. I made decisions that hurt the one person who has been there for me when I didn't have a pot to piss in. She didn't care, she just wanted me. But instead of being a man and staying at her side I did the one thing I have always hated. A coward. a poor excuse for a man. Hell, I can't even call myself a man with the way I've been acting." Sam stood up. Walking over to both Sam pulled them into a hug. "Thank you guys, I needed to hear all of this. I didn't like what I heard but the truth is never easy to hear. It's time for me to go talk to Mercy. Time to be honest and pray that she is willing to give me another chance."

As Sam walked out the door Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and called his name. Sam turned and got double flashes from their camera phones. Raising a brow in question at them, they both said in unison "Just in case." "In case of what." Sam asked. "Just in case Mercedes kills yo ass." Kurt said. As both laughed all Sam could think was _Fuck!_

_**SATURDAY MERCEDES' HOUSE**_

Mercedes POV

_What was she thinking when she agreed to talk to Sam. Damn Kurt and his logic. Why the hell couldn't she lie to Kurt? Was she even ready for this? HELL TO THE NO! But she knew hiding, moping, and being angry was not the way to move on with her life. She would get her answers if she had to beat the blonde out of Sam Evans. No one was home so she had plenty of time to ask every question she could think of and even better Sam had no reason to not answer them. Watch out Sam, mama's got a brand new game!_

NPOV

Just as Mercedes was going into the kitchen the door bell rang._ Damn he's here already!_ Going to the door she stopped to check her hair and make-up. _Looking good, time to rock and roll._ Sam wiped his hands on his jeans, his palms were so sweaty, finally he just shoved them in his pockets. He could do this, talking to Mercy had never been a problem, but this was more important than any conversation they had ever had. _DON'T FUCK IT UP SAM! DON'T FUCK IT UP! THIS COULD BE MY ONE AND ONLY CHANCE WITH MERCY. DON'T. FUCK. THIS. UP._

Mercedes took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello Sam, please, come in. Would you like something to drink?" Mercedes smiled on the outside but inside she was falling apart. Sam looked at her, God she was beautiful. He wanted to touch her so badly but he knew he couldn't, he had given that right up when he broke her heart. Sam stepped in and greeted her and asked for some water. "Go into the den, we can talk there. I'll be back with your water."

Sam walked into the room thinking of all the time they had spent there. What he wouldn't give to be back there again. Shaking his head he just sighed and sat down.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mercy, baby what do you want to watch"? Sam called out to Mercedes as she getting snacks for them in the kitchen. "Your choice babe." she answered. It was their movie date night. As unusal her parents were out-of-town, so they had the house to themselves. As Mercedes entered the room, Sam had just put the dvd in, one of his favorite movies, Captain America. Sitting down Sam motioned for her to come sit down. Settling down in the vee of Sam's legs Mercedes sighed, happy to have him there with her. He worked so much that having time alone was a blessing. Sam wrapped his arms around her and just inhaled her scent, she always smelled so damn good, like vanilla and strawberries. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you out tonite but Stevie needed a new pair of sneakers." Sam said feeling sad that he couldn't treat her to all the things a guy should be giving his girlfriend. Mercedes turned to face him and placed her hands on his face, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss she just smiled. "Babe, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. The things you do for your family, the love and attention you give me, you have nothing to apologize for. What you give and share with me, money can't buy. You give me Sam, 'kisses him softly' Sam-I-Am, no expensive dates, nothing you can buy me is more precious. You have given me you, the real you and that is all I will ever want and need." Sam pulled her tighter to him and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart. How the hell did he get so lucky? He didn't know but he knew one thing he was never letting her go._

Thinking back Sam could only curse himself for being so stupid and doing the one thing he said he would never do. Hearing footsteps Sam looked up. Praying that his words wouldn't fail him he looked Mercedes in the eyes and said, "I know we need to talk but I think the best way to start is you ask me questions. I owe you answers, lots of answers so ask me any and everything and I will answer them. Nothing is off the table."

Listening to Sam, Mercedes wasn't sure where she wanted to start. Should she start soft? Should she start with the hard ones? "Ok Sam, we'll do it your way, but the first lie I hear out your mouth your ass is out the door. Think about your answers, I'm friends with Tina, we talk, a lot." Thinking Mercedes decided to go with the one thing that had hurt her the most. "Do you love Britt and is she the one you've always wanted? If so why did you come back last year fighting so hard for me? Why have you ignored me, like we had never been together?" Ok maybe that was more than one thing but she needed to know the answers and what he said would let her know if this conversation needed to continue.

Sam swallowed hard, the questions were coming fast and not the ones he expected her to start with. "I love Britt as a friend, but not the way a man loves a woman. Yes I told her I loved her and yes, I said she was the one I always wanted." Seeing the look on Mercedes face Sam knew he had to explain, and quickly. "When I broke up with you I drifted Mercy." Sam stopped as she held her hand up. "You don't get to call me Mercy anymore." Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fair enough, like I said, I drifted. I knew I had made a huge mistake in breaking up with you but my pride and ego wouldn't let me say anything. I kept thinking back to when I left the first time and you moved on to Shane. You didn't accept my calls or texts and the next thing I knew you were in a relationship with Shane. I didn't want that to happen again, I couldn't take it." "Why did you say she was the one you always wanted, was I just a placeholder?" she asked. "I said it out of anger." "Anger?, what the fuck did you have to be angry about?" Mercedes demanded.

"Tina was showing us all the pictures you had sent her. She was telling us about all the guys you were meeting. The dates you were going on." Just remembering how Tina told them all the things Mercedes was doing in LA made Sam angry all over again. "Even though I had broken up with you I never stopped loving you. I know you don't believe me and I haven't done anything to make you believe me. But I was so hurt and Britt was just there, she was hurting over losing Santana and we just drifted into a relationship. I knew she was safe, she would never have feelings for me and God knows I would never have feelings for her. I-I said what I said to hurt you." At the quick gasp from her Sam looked away, turning back seeing the tears in her eyes he felt like a complete ass but he was going to be honest, even if it killed him. _Thinking about the pictures Blaine and Kurt had taken of him as he left, well at least people will be able to see what I looked like cause I know my body will never be found! _

"In the pictures, 90% of the guys were black and they were hugging you and you had a big smile on your face...every damn time." Sam said with clenched jaws. "What the hell did their race have to do with anything?" Mercedes asked puzzled. "When I left, you started dating Shane. A black guy, now I was seeing you surrounded by black guys and looking so damned happy. When we were dating you always worried about me wanting the skinny, white girl that YOU thought I was supposed to be dating. Did it ever cross your mind that I had the same issues to deal with? Not only was I a white, green-eyed blonde but I had nothing to offer you. I was told plenty of times I needed to let you go so a 'brotha' could show me the right way to handle a 'sista'." The words came out hard and fast as Sam began to pace around the room angrily. "So I said the one thing I knew would hurt you the most. Oh God Merc-Mercedes, I am so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am and how much I felt like shit saying that. But I knew Tina would tell you. I was hurting so bad and it seemed like every thing the guys had said was true." dropping to his knees in front of her, she could see the tears in his eyes. "Please, you have to know, deep in your heart that what I said was a lie. I just struck out at you out of anger and hurt. Even though I had no right, after all I had broken up with you."

Mercedes stood and walked a few steps away from Sam, her mind was racing. "Sam, I haven't dated anyone since we broke up. The things Tina told you, I don't know why she said them but those were not dates. They were gigs we worked and times that we all went out as a group to just hang out. But even if they were dates, what you said hurt me to the core." She could feel tears falling but damn it she was going to see this through. "What? but Tina said, she had pictures..." Sam trailed off into silence. They both looked at each other, the hurt and pain etched across their faces. "Sam why did you never mention any of this while we were dating? We could have talked about it." she asked. "Because I was afraid, Merc-Mercedes, I had nothing to offer you. When I finally got you back I wasn't in much better shape. I was living in the basement of a friend's house. Hell I still am. But I was so happy to have you back I wasn't going to say shit to rock the boat. And to answer your question, no YOU were never a placeholder for Britt, she was a placeholder for you."

"If you were so happy to have me back and didn't want to rock the boat then tell me one thing, WHY. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. BREAK. UP. WITH. ME?" with each word Mercedes took a step closer to him until they were face to face. Sam could see the anger blazing in her eyes. "Do you remember the conversation you had with Rachel a few days before you left? We were all at Finn's having one last get together before everyone left." Mercedes eyes widened as she nodded her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel had pulled Mercedes upstairs to Kurt's room. Sam watched them leave but thought nothing of it. "Ok, Rachel what do you want to talk to me about?" Rachel looked around and just blurted out "I don't know if I can do this with Finn, him being here and me being in NY." "Wait a minute, I thought you and Finn talked this out, what changed?" Mercedes asked. " I talked with my dads and they think we should take a break, that I need to concentrate on doing the best I can in NYADA. It's a once in a life time chance and I think they're right. I'm telling Finn tonight. What I want to know is what about you and Sam?" While Rachel was talking Sam had come upstairs to get them. He stopped, waiting for Mercedes answer feeling a pain in his chest. "I'm going to stay with Sam, nothing has changed except we won't see each other every day." "But what about your singing, your schooling? How much time will you have for Sam?" Rachel asked. Mercedes sighed she had already had this talk with her parents and Martin her manager. "My parents asked me the same thing. I told them that I wasn't giving Sam up and that it wasn't up for discussion. They know how we feel about each other so they didn't protest they just told me to make sure I focused on what was important. As for my manager, that's a different story. He is insisting that I break up with Sam, he says that having a boyfriend still in high school would hurt my image if anyone found out about him. That they wouldn't take me seriously if I was dating a high school I might at times have to fake date to get ahead. I told him hell to the no! I will not give up Sam just to become famous." "But Mercedes you can't let Sam hold you back, singing is your dream!" Rachel exclaimed. Mercedes shook her head, "What good is being a famous singer if I don't have the love of my life at my side? Sam didn't listen to any more he knew what he had to do Wiping the tears from his eyes he went back down the stairs._

Before Sam could say another word Mercedes' palm connected to the side of his face. Stunned he just looked at her as he held his cheek. _Damn, for such a little thing she packed one hell of a wallop! _"How dare you make a choice for us without talking to me? How dare you treat me like a child that needed to have decisions made for them. Have I ever given you a reason to think that I couldn't think for my own damn self? You ass, you arrogant, presumptuous ass!" Mercedes yelled. Sam took a few steps back just in case she decided to slap him again. "I can't believe this, did you lose your damn mind? Oh, let me check, HELL YES YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! You know what...let's just shelve that for a moment because I'm about to take you to the damn carpet!" Sam watched her from a safe distance as she paced around the room. "So if you made this big sacrifice all for my 'career', why the hell have you ignored me for months." she asked. Sam ran his hand through his hair, blowing out a whoosh of air, "If I hadn't ignored you, if I had let myself talk to you I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from kissing you, holding you, making love to you." Sam blurted out. "So what now that Britt dumped your ass you want to come back to me? Not getting your fucks on the regular anymore? Sorry but I don't do pity fucks, not even for you."

Sam stared at her, "Fucks on the regular? Pity fucks?" he repeated after her. "I've never fucked anyone in my life" "Oh really? excuse me, sorry, let me rephrase that, are you missing making love to Britt on the regular so you thought you would come back sniffing around me hoping I would let you hit it again for old times sake. That's until you found your new PC girlfriend." By this time Sam was getting angry himself. "Let's just back the fuck up, I'm not here sniffing to hit a damn thing. Let me make something clear to you I. HAVE. NEVER. FUCKED. OR. MADE. LOVE. TO BRITTNEY!" By now Sam had backed Mercedes into the wall, his face was red and he was breathing hard. "Sam you married her, hell you didn't even know it was a fake marriage until they told you! You started a damn cat family with her, and now you are standing here telling me you never fucked your wife?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "I'm telling you I never fucked Britt, oh God yes I did that stupid marriage thing with her, but I knew it wasn't real. I may be pretty but I'm not dumb!" Sam all but yelled. "Did you really just say that? Cause with all the stupid shit you've been doing I would think 'DumbAss' was tattooed on your ass!" Mercedes shot back.

Pulling at his hair Sam thought he would lose his mind, this conversation was going downhill fast. "Ok, look, can we just sit down for a minute and let me explain some things to you, please." Sam pleaded. Mercedes hesitated for a couple of minutes then took a seat. "First and most importantly I have NEVER had sex with Brittney. You are the only woman I have ever made love to. Did I ever have any physical contact with Brittney, yes, but not what you're thinking, we made out but never anything below the waist and never under the clothes." Sam, looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "It just didn't feel right, she wasn't you. She wasn't soft and warm like you, she didn't smell like vanilla and strawberries. As long as I closed my eyes I could pretend, but I could only pretend for so long, Mercedes, she wasn't you. SHE. WASN'T. YOU."

Mercedes had to look away, the look in Sam's eyes told her he was telling her the truth. But she was still hurt and so damned confused. " All those things I did, the cat, the fake wedding, quitting sports, saying things to people that I never should have." Sam sighed, "I quit tying in class, as you can see by my SAT score. I didn't want to face reality. My reality was living in LA, having the time of her life and I was stuck here, in Lima, Ohio. I gave up, I just didn't care anymore. If I didn't have you I didn't see any reason to try. Every time you came home you seemed so happy and I knew I was in your past. That you didn't need me in your life. Hell I ran around pretending to be my own twin brother." Sam leaned back on the couch, "I'm not making excuses for what I did, I'm just telling you why I did them. If I faced the truth Mercedes I would have broken. So I hid the real me and became this asshole."

Mercedes watched him carefully. "Sam, do you blame me for the way your life is now?" Sam shot upright, "What! No, no, everything that has happened I did to myself. At first I was mad at myself for posting the video of you on YouTube, but then I remembered you were born to be a star and video or not you would still be in LA, or some other place shining. Like I said, you ain't no skim milk baby, you're the cream rising to the top."

"I need to apologize to you for something else." Sam said, he could feel the heat rising to his face but he had to face up to everything. "When Britt called Wade you I didn't speak up. I can't even tell you how ashamed of myself I am for not speaking up for you. There is no excuse that I could give you, because there is no excuse. I also need you to know how sorry I am for putting my relationship with Brittney in your face. You didn't deserve any of the shit I put you through. I know you will never forget the things that I have done to hurt you but I hope one day you will forgive me."

"Sam, why did you come here today? Why did you get Kurt to talk to me? Why after all this time? Is it because Brittney is gone and you need a female on your arm?" Mercedes voice was soft yet firm. She needed to know the answers to those questions.

Taking a deep breath and knowing this was it Sam turned and looked at her. "Mercedes I love you, I have never stopped loving you. I wanted you to know how I feel, yes I want you back, you have no idea how desperately I want you. But I also know that I fucked up royally. I don't know if you still love me, God knows I am praying that you do. I know I have to earn your forgiveness, I have to earn your trust, I have to earn your love. But I am willing to do anything you need me to do. I am willing to wait however long it takes. Because at the end of the wait I know you are worth it. I just pray that you think I might be worth taking another chance on.

"Mercedes, Britt and I broke up before the Thanksgiving holidays. I just asked her to keep up the pretense." With no warning Sam felt the sting of Mercedes palm against his face again. "Fuck!" Sam yelled as he jumped up. "What was that for?" Mercedes calmly examined her nails before looking up at him, "That was for being a dumb ass yet again." she said. "Are you going to hit me again?' Sam asked. "That depends, anymore dumb ass shit gonna come out of your mouth?" she asked. Taking a couple of steps back Sam slowly shook his head.

"Ok, we need to talk about you graduating. What are the chances?" she asked. Sam sat back down and relaxed somewhat. _Damn, she's not kidding when she says she can take you to the carpet. She might be pocket-sized but I know I would rather fight Puck then try to take her on! _ "Well, all my teachers have given me extra work to bring my grades up. I've also been studying with Artie so I can take my SAT's again. I'm sure I will be able to, I've been working hard, and Artie's been great. I'm still hoping to get into some school in LA." He said shooting her a quick look to see her reaction.

Mercedes didn't react, at least not outwardly, inside her stomach had butterflies. "Sam, I believe in you, you can do anything you set your mind to. You took care of your family when your parents couldn't. You came back to Lima and fought until you got me back as your girlfriend. You have done all these wonderful things." You just have to be the Sam I fell in love with." Sam looked up quickly, "Does that mean you still love me?" he asked hopefully. "What it means is I have a lot to think about. I still have some issues with some of the things we talked about today. I need to process all of this." Sam nodded, he was willing to give her any time she needed. "If you want to ask me anything else, would you please call me? he asked. "Of course I will" she replied, "I just need to think" Sam stood up to leave. he wanted to hug her, just to feel her body against his, just one more time. Sam sent her a small smile as he walked to the door, turning to her he said "I hope to hear from you soon"

Mercedes smiled softly at him, "We will talk again Sam, and if I have more questions I will call you, I promise" Closing the door Mercedes let out a deep breath, so much to think about. When had her life become a soap opera.

Later that night Mercedes received an email from Blaine, there was an attachment to it. The short message said: _Mercedes, please watch the video I've attached. This was taken on Valentine's night. He didn't know I was filming him. He was staying over that night, we were having a bro's night. _Mercedes clicked on the video and there was Sam sitting at a desk with his guitar. He slowly began to play, then she heard him start to sing...

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo  
_

As the last chords died away Sam broke down in could hear his sobs as he called her name over and over. Mercedes stopped the video and just touched his image, as her tears fell.

A/N Wow, that was hard to write this leaves me in awe of all you fabulous writers that do this all the time, You guys rock!

So do you think Sam explained himself? Or does he have a lot more to open up about? Tell me what you think. What do you think of Cedes reaction? Lol, I know you guys think Blaine is being a creeper taping everyone. While Cedes was home over Christmas break the three were together and she was singing hence Blaine taping it. As for Sam, with him being so changed he rarely played so when Blaine heard him he couldn't resist, he just didn't know it would be such a heartbreaking moment.

BTW Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is semi cannon, but mainly all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. Songs to listen to for this chapter are 'Torn' by Latoya, and 'Breakeven' by The Script. Thanks to the lovely LadiJ for the suggestion of using the song 'Torn'

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

_**Monday, Auditorium at McKinnley High **_

Mercedes POV

Having spent the last day and a half thinking about her conversation with Sam, she was still confused. Not as much as before and some of the hurt had even eased. The questions she had now were for herself. She knew that everything Sam had told her was true, she knew Sam and if anything he was truthful. Except for when he had broken up with her, oh and the Brittney situation. But to be honest he hadn't lied to her about Brittney at all, you had to talk to a person to lie to them. Mercedes knew she still loved Sam, and she knew he loved her. Even with all the anger she had felt during their talk she still knew the love they shared was there. Only Sam could get her so angry, yet leave her wanting to kiss him at the same time. The one and only question she had to answer was if she was willing to give Sam another chance. Mercedes knew the only way to get her emotions in control was to sing through them. She sat down at the piano and began to sing.

_A part of me wants to leave you alone _

_A part of me wants for you to come home _

_A part of me says I'm livin' a lie _

_And I'm better off without you_

_A part of me says to think it through_

_A part of me says I'm over you_

_A part of me wants to say goodbye_

_A part of me is asking why_

_A part of me wants to leave_

_But a part of me wants to be here with you_

_And every time I think that we're over and done_

_You do something that gets me back lovin' you_

_And you got me just torn_

_Torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_And you got me just torn in between the two_

_'Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_What hurts the most is when we started out_

_It was cool, it was everything that love's about_

_But something happened 'cause I'm feeling so burned out_

_Because I can't understand you now_

_(I just can't understand you now)_

_A part of me says it's all my fault_

_A part of me says he ain't what you want_

_A part of me says to get my bags_

_A part of me says I can't do that_

_A part of me wants to leave_

_But a part of me wants to be here with you_

_And every time I think that it's over and done_

_You make me fall back in love_

_You got me just torn_

_Torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_And you got me just torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone _

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_So many times I, I was ready to go_

_So many times I, had my foot out the door_

_So many times I, I thought to give him a chance_

_Thought he'd be a better man_

_Now I'm sitting here and I'm so confused_

'_Cause I keep fighting myself for you_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_But I can't feel this wayYou got me so torn!  
Torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone  
You got me just torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_You got me just torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_And you got me just torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_You got me just torn in between the two_

'_Cause I really wanna be with you_

_But something's telling me I should leave you alone_

_Leave you alone, leave you alone_

_And you got me just torn in between the two_

Sam POV  
Sam had come to school early to work out, he was feeling jitttery and tense ever since he had talked to Mercedes Saturday. She hadn't called or texted him and he was afraid to call or text her for fear of pushing her. Just thinking about the chance of having his Mercy back made his heart race. His grandfather always had a saying _'you don't miss your water, until your well runs dry', _Sam always heard what he said but never truly felt it until Mercy was no longer first time when his family had to move, then when he came back and Shane was with her. Now through his own stupidty not only was his well dry he had blew the fucker up! Shaking his head Sam headed down the hall. Seeing Mercedes as she went into the auditorium Sam quicken his steps. As he got to the door, and opened it he heard her begain to sing. Leaning against the door Sam listened to her sing, Sam felt the sting of tears, hearing the words made his chest hurt. When she finished the song Sam quietly closed the door and walked away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sitting on his bed just staring at the wall Sam kept going over in his mind the conversation he and Mercedes had the day before. Hearing a knock at his door he called out come in. Seeing Blaine and Kurt walk in Sam raised a brow in question. "Sam, we came to see how your talk with Mercedes..." seeing Sam's face, Kurt shut up and looked at Blaine. "I don't really know guys, she was really angry, she even slapped me, twice." Kurt gasped and grabbed Blaine's arm. "She slapped you?" Blaine asked, "What the hell did you do?" Sam sighed, "I answered her questions." They both looked at Sam and asked, "What did you do?", "What did she ask?" at the same time. So he gave them a rundown of what she had asked and his answers. "So this clusterfuck that you two are in is because of your misguided attempt to "HELP" Mercedes?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "That lemon juice did more harm then we thought." Kurt muttered to himself before looking over at Sam. Shooting Kurt a glare, Sam just snorted, "Are you ever going to let that go?" Blaine laughed and told Kurt he wasn't helping. Kurt just shrugged. "Sam, I don't agree with how you tried to help my Diva, but it is something I can see you doing. What you forgot was Mercedes is not the type to fold just because someone tells her she can't do something. She has always given so much to others, even when she got nothing back. But loving you and having your love was the only thing she has ever wanted for herself. You took that away from her. Then you went and fed her insecurities by dating Britt. So consider a couple os slaps as getting off easy!" Blaine glared at Sam, What I want to know is, why didn't you tell me you and Brittney had broken up back at Thanksgiving? Plus what was that big texting break up shit about in the choir room?" Sam dropped his head and muttered, "It was Britt's idea. I just went along with it." Kurt pointed his finger at Sam, growling "And that is why you need to stay away from lemon juice! Listening to Britt, well that was just stupid as hell." Running his hand through his hair Sam just looked at them, "I know, ok, I know. Right now I just need to figure out how to get my Mercy back. I'm desperate." Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. "Sam, you gave her answers, now you have to give her time to process it." Kurt said. Both stood and patted Sam's shoulder in sympathy and walked out the room. _

NPOV

Tina listened as Mercedes sung her voice as beautiful as ever, but so filled with pain. Her heart ached for her friend, "Cedes, sweetie, do you want to talk?" she asked. Mercedes spun around on the seat in surprise. "T, what are you doing here so early?" she asked. "I came in to practice with Blaine for our audition. Then I heard you, so do you want to talk?" Mercedes looked at her for a moment and nodded. "I have a few questions I would like to ask you." Tina motioned for her to talk. "Why did you tell everyone I was going out on dates in LA when you knew it was gigs we were working or just group hangouts? Did you do it to hurt Sam?" Tina looked down she really didn't want to have this conversation but she knew there was no way out of it. "Yes, I did, but damn, he had hurt you and he was bouncing around with Brittney acting like he had lost his damn mind! I was so angry with him, hell with both of them! The first time you came back he didn't even speak to you, he acted like he didn't even know you! That's when I said those things after you left." Tina bit her lip nervously, looking Mercedes in the eye she knew she had to say this next part. "Cedes, I think I messed up though, I watched Sam whenever your name came up and he didn't react the way I expected him to, I watched him with Britt too. If he noticed I was looking he was all sweet with her, but otherwise he treated her the same as the rest of us. He didn't treat her like a GIRLFRIEND, the things he said, he made sure he was close to me when he said them because he knew I would tell you. I was sure of it by the second trip you made home, he stared at you and Cedes, the way he was looking at you, damn, it made me blush, and you know I have no shame. He never looked at Britt that way." Mercedes listen to Tina thinking of the things Sam had told her. "T, I talked to Sam Saturday, he answered all the questions I asked him, even the ones that hurt." She then proceeded to tell Tina about their conversation. At the end of it they both just sat there looking at each other. Tina reached for Mercedes hands, "You two are still in love aren't you?" she asked softly. Mercedes sighed and looked away, "Yes, we are, he wants me back." Looking at Tina "I just have to figure out can I take the chance of him hurting me again." "No, the question is can you keep exsisting the way you are now or take that leap of faith and start to live again. That's the question, Cedes. Yes the reason he broke up with you was not his brightest idea, but he really did do it thinking he was helping you. As for Britt, it was more of her hanging on him. I'm not defending him but now that I know more and can look back, so many things make sense." Tina said, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "Just think about it, do you want to exsist or live?" With a quick hug she left Mercedes with her thoughts.

_**CHOIR ROOM**_

NPOV

Everyone slowly entered the choir room, finally everyone was there. Mercedes, Kurt and Mike entered together and sat to one side of the room. Sam watched her closely as entered the room. She made eye contact with him and shot him a soft smile and wave. Sam couldn't help but to smile back, heart racing he thought _she doesn't hate me. _As Mr. Shue called the class to order Sam stood up, "Mr. Shue, I need to say something to the class." Looking at Sam couriously as he took a seat he gestured for him to take the floor. Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Tina all looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Sam rubbed his sweaty palms down his jeans and looked around the room. He walked over to get a guitar and got a stool to sit on. "I don't really know where to start so I guess I'll just jump in. I owe all of you an apology. Right now I'm pretty sure all of you know I'm in over my head and I have really fu-messed up." The room was completely silent, everyone was just waiting to hear what he had to say. Glancing at Mercedes he bit his lip and closed his eyes."I've done some really stupid things and said some even more really hurtful things. I won't repeat all the things I said, but Ryder, I'm sorry, what I said when you made your confession. It was sick and twisted, there is no excuse for it and I am truly sorry. Tina, the comments I made to you were out of line and uncalled for, I hope you can forgive me. Wade, Mercedes, this apology is to both of you. When Brittney called you Mercedes, Wade I didn't say anything I just acted like it didn't happen, I'm sorry. Mercedes, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I always said I would be there for you, as we both see that was one hell of a lie. I'm sorry Mercedes, God knows I am so sorry. To the rest of you, I should have been a better friend, hell I should have been a friend period. I was so busy throwing a pity party for myself that the real Sam became lost. But Sam-I-Am is back. Some of you know what was going on and why." At this he looked at Mercedes and he could see tears in her eyes. It broke his heart. "Please don't cry Mercy, this is a mess that I made. I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry" Turning back to the his classmates he continued, "With Artie's help I'm going to pass my SAT's with a respectable score. Thanks to you Mr. Shue and my other teachers for giving me work for extra credit I am pulling my grades up, so thank you. I will be able to graduate" At that everyone cheered and clapped. Sam could feel the heat in his face but he held his head up. "Thank you guys, and again I'm so sorry. I have a song I want to sing then I won't take up anymore time. If that's ok Mr. Shue?" "Of course Sam, go ahead, and welcome back." Mr. Shue said with a wide grin.

_Remember me _

_Remember me _

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Where, where will we stand_

_When all the lights go out across these city streets?_

_Where were you when all of the embers fell?_

_I still remember them_

_Covered in ash_

_Covered in glass_

_Covered in all my friends_

_I still think of the bombs they built_

_If there's a place I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you_

_Alone, how it should be_

_Many is after the disasters that we've seen_

_What have we learned?_

_Other than people burn in purifying flame_

_I'll say it's okayI know you can tell_

_Although you can see me smile_

_I still think of the guns they sell_

_If there's a place I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_The only hope for me_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope _

_If there's a place I could be _

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_(The only hope for me is you alone)_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_(The only hope for me is you alone)_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you alone_

Never taking his eyes off of Mercedes Sam prayed that she was getting the message he was trying so desperately to send to her. He could see her tears falling, but even with the tears she was smiling at him and for the first time in months Sam felt like he could breath maybe just maybe he had a chance to have her in his arms again. As the song ended the room erupted in applause. Thanking them, Sam took his seat praying that she had seen her Sam again.

Mr. Shue stood up and told everyone to go to the auditorium__because it was time for tryouts. Kurt looked down at Mercedes, "Diva, are you ok?" he asked softly. Tina and Blaine made their way over to them, eyes questioning. "I'm fine guys, better then fine, let's go hear what you guys have worked on." she said with a smile. Turning around she locked eyes with Sam they just looked at each other. "There's that damn eye-fucking again." Tina muttered under her breath. "What did you say Tina?" Mike asked. Blaine and Kurt who had heard her burst into laughter, shaking Sam and Mercedes out of the intense eyelock they were engaged in. "Oh nothing just we need to head out now so we can sing,...yeah, sing." she said giggling.

Once they all settled in. Mr. Shue, Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes looked over the names of the ones trying out. There weren't as many names as they thought. Looking over Mercedes asked Mr. Shue about it. He just shrugged and gave no answer. First up was Kitty singing Alicia Key's 'Fallin," they all looked at each other, no one wanted to speak first. Mercedes cleared her throat and thanked Kitty, and asked her about her song choice. Kitty gave some answer that no one even listened to. Thanking her again, Kitty smirked and strutted off the stage. Mike leaned over Mercedes to whisper to Kurt, "Now we know why she's named Kitty." Kurt just giggled while Mercedes side eyed Mike, "Be nice guys." she growled. Next up was Artie and the glee guys, they did Nelly's 'Just a Dream' with Artie as lead. They were damn good, when questioned about their choice Artie answered that if they wanted to win they couldn't be going in there sounding all white bread. Mr. Shue cleared his throat while the other three tried to smother their laughter. "Well that's one song, what do you guys think?" Mike asked seeing that Kurt and Mercedes agreed, Mr. Shue gave Mike a thumbs up.

A couple more people tried out they were good but they still wanted to hear more. Tina and Blaine came out and sung 'Just Give Me A Reason' by Pink and Nate Rues. "Second song." Mercdes said, no one disagreed. Unique strutted out and belted 'Next To Me' by Emeli Sande, no one even bothered to question if it was a pick. They just needed one Sam came out with his guitar, Ryder and Joe followed him with theirs. They all pulled up stools and began to play, Sam was looking down then he looked up as he began to sing. 'Breakeven' by The Script, when Mercedes gasped Kurt looked over at her in concern. Grabbing her hand he raised a brow in question, Mercedes just shook her head, her eyes never leaving Sam on the stage. When they finished, they just stood up and said thank you and walked off the stage. Mr. Shue clapped his hands saying "I think we have all our songs, the guys were great, don't you agree?" They all agreed with him, thanking them for their help he left to go tell the ones who were lucky enough to be chosen the good news.

"Ok what was that gasp? And why were your hands shaking while Sam was singing." Mike asked. Mercedes tried to play it off but neither Mike nor Kurt were buying it. Seeing that they weren't going to leave it alone, she sat back down. In a quiet voice she explained, "Sam used to sing that song a lot last year. It was one of my favorites to hear him sing. I haven't listened to it since we broke up" Neither man said anything just rubbed her back and suggested they head back into the choir room.

When they got to the room you could hear the whoops of joy and the not so joyful congratulations from the ones who didn't make it. The trio gave their congratualtions and watched as everyone packed up to leave. Mercedes approached Sam, "Congratulattons Sam, you sounded wonderful, you deserve to have a front spot." Looking at her all he could think was_ I love this woman and she is so beautiful_, Realiazing she had spoken Sam scrambled to answer her. "Thank you Merc-Mercedes. Did you like the other song too?" Mercedes smirked as she said, "Enough to want you to call me tonite so we can talk some more." Sam opened his mouth to say something but she placed a finger against his lips. "After you have your study session with Artie and do your homework, call me, I'll be up." With that she turned and walked out the room. Sam just stood there barely breathing, with his hand to his mouth. Kurt, Blaine, and Tina walked over. "Sam...Sam, hello anyone in there?" Tina asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Hearing their laughter Sam snapped out of it and blushed. "Hmmmm, progress I see, remember what I said, DON'T. FUCK. THIS. UP!" Kurt said. "Don't worry I won't, I promise?" Sam said.

Over the next three weeks, Sam and Mercedes talked every night. Sometimes they met for coffee, often Mercedes helped him with his homework at her house. They even resumed their movie nights. A lot of things were talked about, tempers flared, tears were shed by both. As the time for Mecedes to leave drew closer they realized that they were more or less back to where they both were wanting to be together again. With only four days before she had to leave Sam knew he had to make his move. He wanted her to be his girlfriend again and he wanted to take her to the prom next month. They had been to the prom together for the last two years. If he couldn't take her there was no reason to go.

Turning to Mercedes as they finshed the last of his homework he cleared his throat. "Mercedes, I need to talk to you. I have some questions I want to ask you." Turning Mercedes smiled, "Sure Sam, what do you want to know?"

A/N So what do you think of Sam getting ready to make his move. Do you think Mercedes will agree to take him back? What about Sam's apology to his friends? What about Tina having Sam think Mercedes was dating? Thank you for all the support and review love! Mega hugs to all of you!

The song for Nationals will be as follows-

Next To Me by Emeli sSande - Unique singing lead, backed by the Glee girls

Just Give Me A Reason by Pink featuring Nate Rues - Tina and Blaine

Just A Dream by Nelly - Artie, singing lead, backed by the Glee boys

Breakeven by The Script - Sam playing his guitar, singing lead, with Ryder and Joe backing him on guitar and vocals

BTW Pleaase Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is semi cannon, but mainly all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The songs for this chapter are 'Sorry' by Buckcherry, and 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

**MERCEDES HOUSE **

Sam POV

Sam watched Mercedes as she closed the book and looked over at him waiting for him to speak. "Can we go in the den to talk please?" Sam asked quietly. Merccedes felt her stomach knot at the serious tone in Sam's voice, but she motioned for him to follow her. As they left the dining table Sam picked up his guitar and followed her. He was nervous but determined to get his Mercy back. Thinking back over the past weeks he smiled, they had recovered much of their lost relationship. The laughter, the hugs, even being able to hold her hand again. That might not sound like much to others but Sam knew it was major for them. The biggest step had been made a week ago, as he was leaving not only did she hug him but she kissed his cheek. Feeling her pressed up against him had his body going into overdrive, when he felt her lips on his cheek he knew he had to get out before he had her pressed up against the door and ravishing her mouth..._Lord, those lips, just to taste them again_. Feeling his ears get hot Sam tried to focus on something else, looking down his eyes zeroed in on one of his favorite parts of her body..._dat ass!_ Shit, that was not helping the problem he thought looking straight up not noticing that Mercedes had stopped, Sam ran straight into her. Mercedes stumbled as he slammed into her, reaching out to steady her, Sam pulled her back into his body and damn near moaned as he felt her ass press against his groin. He heard her breath hitch at the contact, they both were frozen in position for a few seconds. Stepping away, he muttered sorry and took a seat after she sat down.

Mercedes POV

At Sam's serious tone, she could feel her the knots in her stomach tighten. Motioning for him to follow her she headed for the den. Her mind was racing wondering what had made him so serious. Things been been going so well between them that she knew she was ready to take another chance on letting Sam back in her life. Last week she had made the move to hug him as he was leaving after their movie night. Not only did she hug him but she had kissed him on his cheek, when the only thing she wanted to do was kiss his lips and get lost in the feel of having him sucking on her lips and taste the sweetness of his mouth, feel his tongue duel with hers. Just the thought of Sam kissing her again made her stop in her tracks, all of a sudden she felt Sam slam into her back. As he reached out and pulled her into him to steady her she lost the abiity to breahe. _Fuck_, she thought feeling hs toned body press against her, she prayed for strength not to turn around and jump his bones! It had been so long since she had felt _**THAT **_part of his body. Moving quickly to sit down as she heard him say sorry, she just smiled faintly and bit her lip as she looked at his mouth, "Ok, so what did you want to talk about." she asked.

NPOV

They both eyed each other for a moment. Mercedes tilted her head as she looked at him, he was nervous, not meeting her eyes anymore. Which made her nervous, what was he going to say. Letting her eyes wander over his body, she had to remind herself to concentrate and listen to what he had to say. Besides they were no where close to doing to what she was thinking about. Leaning forward she got comfortable to hear what he had to say. Watching her lean forward Sam's eyes invountarily went to her chest, _damn the girls were sitting pretty! _Feeling moisture at the corner of his mouth Sam wiped his lips realiazing he was drooling_. Damn i hope she did see that _he thought as he jerked his eyes up to look in her face. Now was not the time to act like a horndog!

Clearing his throat Sam wondering how he should approach this, damn he knew he should have practiced what he wanted to say before he got here. "Mercedes, I feel that we've come a long way in repairing the damage to our relationship, I'm not saying we're in a relationship but that we..we, well" Sam stuttered to a stop feeling like a fool, he ran his hand through his hair taking a minute to collect his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that I feel like we have a fresh start, a new beginning if you know what i mean. I-I want to try 'us' again. Spending this time together has just made me want you to be mine again even more. I need to know if you feel the same way."

Mercedes sat back surprised, she knew they were feeling each other again but she didn't expect Sam to bring it up. He had been so careful of not doing or saying anything he thought might be taken as forward. Looking at him, watching the blush creep us his face she had to smile, he was so damned cute when he blushed. "I've thought about us a lot these past few weeks. The things that we put each other through, not only these past months but for the last couple of years. We have had some rough patches but we always seem to end up back together. I will admit this last break up was the most painful of all. Being told that you said Brittney was the one you had always wanted shattered not only my heart but my belief in myself." Putting her hand up to stop him from speaking she told him to let her finish. "While I love myself, I know many men aren't into thick curvy girls and when you said that my self esteem took a blow."

Sam could only look at her as he saw tears in her eyes. Moving to sit next to her Sam pulled her into his arms. "I was an idiot and I was reacting out of anger and pain, not to mention my own insecurities after seeing pictures of you with those guys. It's no excuse and I'm not trying to make one but I will always be more sorry then you will ever know. I love you, and I miss you so much, I miss us. I know you will be leaving in a few days and I couldn't let you go without telling you how I felt. I want you to be mine again, I want to be yours again. When I see you on that stage I want, no I need to be able to say that's my girlfriend up there, my woman and no one else's. We can do this long distance relationship, I only have a few months of school left, then I can come to LA. I've been looking at schools out there and some of them have really good art and media programs. I can work and go to school. They might not be fancy schools, but their former students have a great record of getting really good jobs. So what do you think? Are you willing to give me another chance 'cause I promise I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I love you so much, and I always will. You've always had my heart, my head may have acted a fool but my heart always knew it's home."

Pulling gently out of Sam's arms, Mercedes, mind was reeling from what he had just said. She knew she wanted him back and to hear him say it, knowing that he was wanted the same things she wanted made every knot in her stomach melt away. Smiling up at him shyly, Mercedes felt the butterflies dancing in her stomach and her heart began to race. "Sam, I want those same things. Even when we were apart I was always yours. I know I could never love anyone the way I love you. So I say yes to us, to taking that leap of faith. I want you to look at me and be able to say that. To know that when all is said and done the man I will be leaving with is you."

Sam wanted to dance with joy but he couldn't move, she was saying yes, SHE WAS SAYING YES! "Mercedes oh...", Sam stopped as she placed her finger to his mouth. "Mercy, Sammy, it's Mercy, I can't have my man calling me anything but his special name for me." She said with a smirk. "You called me Sammy, oh God you don't know how much I have missed you calling me that Mercy, I love you baby." Sam smiled that lop-sided grin she loved so much.

Pulling her into his arms he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, finally feeling her lips on his, Sam felt like it was a dream. It had been so long, swiping her lip with his tongue asking for entrance Mercedes quickly granted access with a low moan. The taste of her mouth was like heaven to him, deepening the kiss Sam felt like a starving man finally being fed. Mercedes could only hold on to Sam, she felt so weak, that if he wasn't holding her she would fall. Threading her fingers in his hair and giving it a slight tug earned her a growl from Sam, as their tongues twisted and stoked each other neither wanted to break the kiss but their lungs were demanding air. Stopping only to catch a breath they both sank into another deep hungry kiss. Straddling Sam's lap Mercedes could feel exactly how much Sam had missed her. Grinding slowly together they both were feeling that familiar heat that always engulfed them when they kissed. Breaking the kiss Sam groaned, kissing, licking and sucking his way down her jaw to her neck until he reached that spot that always drove her crazy.

Not being a slacker Mercedes was having her own fun, running one hand under his shirt she ran her hand over his chiseled chest and his taunt stomach feeling it quiver as she dragged her nails over his abs. Feeling the heat build she pulled more on his hair and they both began to grind harder damn, it felt good to feel his body. She had missed this as much as he had. Kissing Sam and making out with him has always been one of the best perks of having him as a boyfriend. He might have been a virgin but damn he was a quick learner when it came to making her scream his name. Sam hated reading because of his delexia but damn the way he could read her body, everybody needed a little delexia in their lives! Pulling Sam into another hot kiss Mercedes knew she had to slow them down, Sam didn't have a slow switch so she eased the kiss down to pecks on the lips and rested both hands on the his shoulders. Sam looked at her with dark lust glazed eyes, knowng her eyes held the same look she eased off his lap. Running one hand through her hair Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and softly smiled at him, "We've got to slow down Babe, we have time." she said trying to calm her body down.

Sam leaned his head back against the couch and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Baby, I got carried away. It just felt so good to hold you, to kiss you again." Mercedes laughed softly, "You weren't the only one to get carried away, I've missed you." Sam shot her a grin and squeezed her hand tightly. "Yeah we have the rest of our lives" Suddenly Sam's expression changed, Mercedes noticed and cocked a brow in question at him. "I had a talk with Tina a couple of days ago. She told me why she had said those things about you and the guys in LA. She apologized, I have to admit I was pissed at first but then I thought about the things I had said and done. So I couldn't blame her, I told her how sorry I was too so we are cool again." Mercedes smiled, she was happy, she didn't want her best girlfriend and Sam to be on the outs, they both were important to her. Reaching up and giving him a chaste kiss, she told him how happy she was with the both of them talking.

Pulling out his guitar Sam said "I know I've said it before but I want you to know how sorry I am for everything I put you, us through. So please just listen to this song and know I mean every word of it." Leaning over giving her another deep kiss, they both sighed with happiness. "I will never get tired of kissing those beautiful lips of yours" Sam said. "Right back at you babe." Mercedes said with a giggle. Sam locked eyes with his Mercy and began to sing, thanking God that she had given him another chance.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away _

_I missed you and things weren't the same _

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back._

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

Mercedes could feel the tears began to fall as Sam sang to her. Reahing out to touch his face as he finished singing she wiped away his down his guitar Sam pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "Baby, I'm so sorry, just know that I will never do anything to hurt you, if I do it won't be on purpose. I've learned my lesson, without you I'm nothing, there is no way I will ever be a fool and walk away from you. Hell, I wouldn't let you walk away from me, you're stuck with me for life." Wiping her tears away he kissed her gently. Laughing, through her tears Mercedes held up her hand, "Pinky swear?" Sam laughed and hooked his finger with hers and said "Pinky swear. Now one more question Miz. Jones, would you do me the honor of being my prom date?" Mercedes giggled as she heard him ask her to prom. "Well Mr. Evans, it is kind of our thing isn't it? So I would be honored to be your date." Sam gave a fist pump and yelled "Yes!" At that Mercedes let out a full laugh, her boyfriend was so dorky.

Sam pulled out his IPod and pulled up a song. Standing up he held out his hand to Mercedes. Pullng her to her feet he said, "Mercedes, you look beautiful, would you dance with me?" Looking into his eyes, she just nodded as he pulled her into his arms as the music began to play.

_When I'm lost in the rain _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light _

_To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground _

_When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around _

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend you're always on my side_

_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do I turn to you yeah  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change for someone to lean on_

_But for a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you  
For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

Resting her head on his chest they slowly swayed to the music, bringing back memories of their first dance together. Even though he had broken her heart, just as she had broken his, he was making every effort to repair it. They both knew that they still had a lot of hard work ahead but working together they knew they could do it. As the music continued to play Sam pulled her tighter to his body, thanking God, and every deity he could think of for giving him another chance with his Mercy.

_**THE END**_

A/N Thanks to all of you for your lovely words of encourgement. Your support and review love made it so much easier to write this story. Mega hugs to all of you, again thank you!

Blessings to you all.

Zee_  
_


	6. Epilogue

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! Thank you for taking this ride with me I have enjoyed it so much.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

Just a short wrap up of The Worst Mistake

Yes they did go to prom together, hello! It's a Samcedes tradition. If you want to see Mercedes dress, hair style, shoes, and accesories look on my profile. I have the links can also see Sam's suit. Sam's hair is the same as S3's prom.

At prom Sam dedicated a special song to Mercedes 'Unbreakable' by Westlife,

Sam graduated and had a good SAT score.Mercedes was there with his family to watch him walk across the stage.

He got into Otis College of Art and Designs program in LA.Where as Mercedes Graduated from UCLA.

Seeing as this is my head cannon,they both graduated and four years later were married in Lima, Ohio at Mercedes'church.

Blaine was Sam's best man and Kurt was Mercedes' Man of Honor.

They had two children a son, Bryce Samuel Evans and a daughter Tatyana

Michelle Evans.

Of course Mercedes became a world famous singer with many Grammys and Sam started his own comic series, and wrote many graphic stories with fans around the world.

Like I would let my bbs be anything but the damn cream rising to the top!

Mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee


End file.
